A Song of Comfort
by toavekema
Summary: Rumble, frenzy, eject,and rewind are in hand to hand combat. But what runble and rewind were killed. A medic and friend of sunstreaker will do what they can to help. First transformer fic. Death fic


SONG OF COMFORT PT 1

A MEDIC'S SONG OF COMFORT

disclamer: I don't own transformers only sidestreaker and her sister sunswipe.

NOTE: They are not related to sunstreaker and sideswipe.

* * *

I t was one of the harshest battle against blaster and soundwave's sparklings : Rumble, Frenzy, Eject, and Rewind. Rumble was fighting Rewind and Frenzy was fighting Eject in hand to hand combat. Frenzy turned when his brother scream, he turn to see that rewind had stabbed his brother in the chest with a nearby stick. "No Rumble!" cried Frenzy as he punched eject off him. He grabbed eject's gun and shot rewind in the chest, hitting the spark chamber dead on. Eject carried his brother away while frenzy ran to his brother's side. Frenzy look around hoping to see his creator or another brother of his. Finally he saw ravage and his creator running toward him. Sooundwave knelt beside rumble, horrified by the damage rumble sustained. Soundwave picked his sparkling up carefully and rush him toward the base.

* * *

3 Hours later..

Soundwave and frenzy were waiting outside the medbay, hoping to have good news form their medic. Soundwave knew that the femme: sidestreaker was harsher that megatron but when it came to repairing, her hands were soft but firm. The medbay doors open,soundwave saw a grim emotion on the femme's face. "Status?" asked soundwave. "Sigh- I'm sorry soundwave, the damage was too far, the stick hit his spark dead on, I'm sorry." apologized sidestreaker. Sundwave looked at frenzy out of the corner of his optic. His sparkling was in shocked, eyes widened, tears streaming out. Soundwave scooped his sparkling and gave thanks to sidestreaker before walking toward his quarters. Sidestreaker nodded and went back in to her medbay ready to fill out health data pads.

* * *

Soundwave's quarters...

Frenzy hadn't taken his brothers death well. His remaining brothers did what they could to calm him down. Ravage was licking his head gently, lazerbeak and buzzsaw wrapped their wings around their brother, and ratbat clung to frenzy in a attempt of comfort. Soundwave had left to get clearance form megatron to stay with his young sparkling. Soundwave had enter his quarters and rushed toward his depressed sparkling. "Ravage, buzzsaw, lazerbeak, ratbat: recharge." soundwave ordered. Once frenzy's brothers were in recharge, soundwave cradled his sparkling close. "Shh frenzy, it's alright, it's going to be alright."Soundwave whispered. "Why him, why rumble?" cried frenzy. Frenzy then pulled out of soundwave's embrace. "I want to be alone." frenzy begged. Soundwave nodded and frenzy left his creator's quarters.

* * *

Near the medbay...

Sidestreaker sighed sadly when the memories of the look on frenzy's face when she had told both soundwave and frenzy that rumble was dead. Then she lifted her head only to hear small whimpers outside the medbay. She opened the medbay doors and looked outside. She was greeted with a crying frenzy. "Primus frenzy, I thought you were with soundwave." sidestreaker whispered while scooping up frenzy up gently. She walked into the medbay and sat in her chair, rocking back and forth. Frenzy was shaking and crying but the femme didn't mind. Sidestreaker was now really feeling bad for losing rumble, but she did what she could. Then she did what no decepticon dare to do: sing. She parted her lips and sang a song that her older sister use to sing.

_Hush now my baby, be still now don't cry_

_Sleep as your rocked by the stream, sleep and remember my last lullaby _

_So I'll be with you when you dream_

_Sleep now and wait for the sunrise_

_When the heaven and earth touch in peace_

All secepticon heard the sweet sound and followed it to the medbay. What they found shocked them all, even the great megatron was stunned. Sidestreaker, the medic who was more harhsr than megatron himself, singing to frenzy. She never noticed the decepticon listeners but continued to sing.

_Hush now my little as the sun sets for you_

_Sleep well my loved one_

_As tomorrow we roam while the sun awakes_

_Lay under the stars,lay beside me, under the peaceful skies._

_We'll be there when your gone, we'll always be there_

_Lay under the stars, lay beside me, under paceful skies_

Sidestreaker was finished with half of the song when she notied that frenzy was asleep. She smiled and layed him down on her berth. Thats when she noticed the decepticon crowd. "Oh slag." she cursed under her breath. She cleared her voice and went form her sweet self to a enraged medic. "If your not injured the get out of my medbay.!" she screamed while throwing a wrench at them. They all fled trying to dodge the wrench "Sidestreaker whats wrong?" whispered frenzy. "Nothing young one, go back to sleep." sidestreaker whispered back. Frenzy fell back into recharge. Sidestreaker looked and stared at the picture that was on her desk. "Thank you, sunswipe." she prayed. She went to sleep beside frenzy. "Your wlcome sidestreaker." whispered sunswipe's voice.

* * *

please review, next chapter will be with sunswipe and eject


End file.
